Charlie Pace
| Last=N/A | Flashback1= | Name=Charlie Hieronymus Pace | Alter=29 | Herkunft=Manchester | Status=am Leben | Beruf=Bassgitarist von Drive Shaft | GrundAus=Wollte Liam davon überzeugen zu Drive Shaft zurückzukehren | GrundTrip=Um die Drive Shaft Comeback-Tournee in Los Angeles zu beginnen | synchro=Tommy Morgenstern | Images= }} Vor dem Absturz * Sein vollständiger Name ist Charlie Hieronymus Pace. ( ) * War als Kind Messdiener (das erzählt er Mr. Eko in ). * Ein streng gläubiger Katholik. * Bassist, Begleitsänger und Hauptschreiber der britischen Band Drive Shaft; sein älterer Bruder, Liam, war Hauptsänger. * Konfrotierte seinen Bruder Liam mit seiner Heroin-Sucht, doch der Stress und Druck auf ihn führte dazu dass er es selber ausprobierte. So wurde er selbst abhängig. * Tommy, sein Dealer, ermutigt Charlie dazu Lucy Heatherton zu bestehlen. * Wird Lucys Geliebter, obwohl er sich ursprünglich nur mit ihr befreundete damit er sie bestehlen kann, um mit dem Geld seine Sucht zu befriedigen. * Reiste nach Australien. Versuchte dort erfolglos seinen Bruder zu überreden Drive Shaft wiederzuvereinigen. * War dort im selben Hotel wie Hurley. * Schauspieler Dominic Monaghan, hat ein Tattoo auf seiner linken Schulter auf dem steht "Living is Easy with Eyes Closed" ("Es lebt sich leicht mit geschlossenen Augen"). Der Text stammt aus dem Beatles-Lied "Strawberry Fields Forever". Dieses Tattoo wurde auch ein sichtbarer Teil von Charlies Charakter. * Seine Mutter sagte ihm er sei etwas Besonderes. * Sein Vater war Metzger. Er war gegen Charlies musikalische Ambitionen. * Bevor sich Drive Shaft offiziell auflöste schrieb er ein Lied names "Saved". Im Flugzeug * Saß in Sitz 29C * Stand unter Drogeneinfluss oder benötigte noch mehr. * Rannte vor dem Flugpersonal weg während er nach einer leeren Toilette suchte um sich dort den nächsten Schuss Heroin zu geben. Er ging an Jack und Rose in der Economy Klasse vorbei und fand dort nur verschlossene Toiletten sowohl auf der rechten, als auch auf der linken Seite. In der Business Klasse ging er an Boone und Shannon vorbei, die auf Sitz 9C und 9D saßen und fand letztendlich erst in der ersten Klasse eine freie Toilette. * Obwohl er im vorderen Abschnitt des Flugzeuges war, als es abstürzte, kam Charlie überraschenderweise mit den Leuten der Mittelsektion am Strand an. Es ist ja bekannt, dass die Frontsektion etliche Kilometer vor der Küste ins Meer gefallen ist. Auf der Insel * Hat auf seinen Fingerbandagen F A T E stehen, später ändert er dieses auf L A T E * Locke half ihm, von seiner Drogensucht loszukommen. * Rettete Jack aus der eingestürzten Höhle mit Hilfe des Nachtfalters. * Freundete sich mit Claire an und überredete sie, mit in die Höhlen zu kommen. * Glaubt Hurley nicht, dass dieser Multimillionär ist. * Wurde von Ethan Rom entführt und starb fast, als dieser ihn an einem Baum aufhängte. Jack rettete ihm das Leben mit Herz-Lungen Wiederbelebung. ** Als er gekidnapped wird, wird eine Spur aus seinen Fingerbandagen gelegt. *** Dies könnte ein Verweis zum Herrn der Ringe sein, wo Merry (gespielt von Dominic Monaghan) und Pippin eine Spur legen, der die Gefährten des Ringes folgen sollen. Möglicherweise geht der Verweis auch zu Hänsel und Gretl, die aus Brotkrumen eine Spur im Wald legen . * Erschießt Ethan Rom als Rache dafür, dass er ihn fast getötet hat und Claire kidnappte. * Begleitet Sayid bei der Verfolgung von Rousseau, nachdem sie Aaron entführt hat. Dabei wird Charlie von einer Falle Rousseaus verletzt. Sayid brennt die Wunde zum Kauterisieren mit Schießpulver aus. * Mr. Eko drängt ihn dazu, ihn zum Flugzeug der Drogenschmuggler zu bringen. * Wird Zeuge von Mr. Ekos Konfrontation mit dem Schwarzen Rauch. * Gerät in Versuchung durch das Heroin im Flugzeug der Drogenschmuggler und versteckt einige der Marienstatuen bevor Locke ihm diese wieder abnimmt und in Verwahrung nimmt. * Ist Fan der Band "The Kinks". * Hat nie etwas von Geronimo Jackson gehört. * Gab Claires Baby, Aaron, den Spitznamen "Karottenkopf". * In seinem Traum/Halluzination, in dem Aaron in einem Klavier in der Brandung treibt, und er ihn versucht zu retten, hatte er die Buchstaben F-A-T-E an den Fingern der linken Hand. * Ist der Vierte, der die Stimmen hört, als er versucht, Aaron zu retten. * Hat einen Traum/Halluzination in dem er Aaron, der in einem Korb wegtreibt, rettet. Er sieht seine Mutter und Claire als Engel, sie sagen ihm, dass Aaron in Gefahr ist und er ihn retten muss. Des Weiteren sieht er Hurley, der wie ein Apostel gekleidet ist. Eine weiße Taube fliegt aus einem Gemälde. Mr. Eko bemerkte dies später, als er Claire von Johannes dem Täufer erzählte. Denn als dieser Jesus taufte, lichteten sich die Wolken und eine weiße Taube kam vom Himmel. ** Mr. Eko erzählt ihm, dass seine Träume vielleicht doch etwas bedeuten und Aaron deswegen getauft werden sollte, da er in Gefahr sein könnte. ** Zündet ein Feuer nahe des Camps an, so sind alle abgelenkt und er kann Aaron im Ozean taufen. ** Wurde hart von Locke niedergeschlagen, als er mit Aaron zu Claire zurückkommt. * Kommt in Sawyers Folge vor. ** Damit Sawyer die Waffen an sich nehmen kann, überfällt er Sun und lässt es wie ein Angriff der Anderen aussehen. ** Bittet Sawyer darum, dass er niemanden verraten soll, dass er Sun angegriffen hat. ** Wollte Locke lächerlich aussehen lassen. **Lehnte das Angebot von Sawyer ab. Dieser wollte ihm eine der Marienstatuen geben. * Am Ende der Folge sieht es so aus, als ob Sayid ihn für irgendetwas rekrutieren will. ** Er half Sayid dabei, etwas zu bauen, als Ana-Lucia Sayid holte, um Henry Gales Ballon zu finden. ** Ging zusammen mit Ana-Lucia und Sayid in den Dschungel, um den Ballon des echten Henry Gales mit Hilfe der Karte von Henry Gale zu finden. ** Trug eine Waffe, man sieht aber nicht, wie er Sawyer danach fragt. Ist es vielleicht für bestimmte Dienste? ** Sagt Ana Lucia, dass sie lieber keine Waffe nehmen sollte, da sie das letzte Mal jemanden umgebracht hat. Zufälligerweise trifft das auch auf ihn zu. * Hilft Eko, eine Kirche auf der Insel zu bauen. * Gibt Claire und Aaron Impfstoff aus der Versorgungslieferung der Dharma-Initiative. * Bemerkt, dass er selber auch schon dem Impfstoff genommen hat, um so festzustellen, ob er gefährlich ist. Er sagt, dass er keine Krankheitserscheinungen hat (bis jetzt). * Vincent führt ihn zu Sawyers Versteck der Marienstatuen. * Wirft die restlichen Statuen in den Ozean, während Locke ihn von weitem beobachtet. * Während der Beerdigung von Ana-Lucia nimmt er seine Hand. * Erzählt Locke von Desmonds Boot. * Hilft Eko, das Dynamit zu holen, um damit die Schutztür zu sprengen. * Versucht Eko aus der "Schwan"-Station zu retten * Nachdem Desmond den Fail-Safe auslöste, kam er zum Strand zurück. ** Sagt nicht, ob Desmond, Locke und Eko überlebt haben, vielleicht weil er sich ihres Schicksals selbst nicht sicher ist * Er und Claire vertragen sich wieder und küssen sich. * Bewacht das Schwitz-Zelt, in dem Locke sitzt. Unbeantwortete Fragen *Ist er nun auf einem Ohr taub (wegen der Entladung)? *Weshalb scheint er sich nicht zu erinnern, was in der "Schwan"-Station geschah? Pace, Charlie Pace, Charlie Pace, Charlie